Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army
by Gryffindork1
Summary: Hogwart's is attacked right after the student's leave, the wards have been destroyed and school has been closed for the year. Harry reforms D.A. and starts to take the fighting to Voldemort. RR
1. Part One

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army  
Part One  
  
Harry wasn't happy one bit as he held the letter he had just received from Hogwart's. Voldemort had been bold enough to attack Hogwarts shortly after the school year had ended. He had failed to destroy the school but the wards had been destroyed utterly and I would take until what would have been the beginning of Harry's 7th term to repair and allow students to return. Harry truly didn't look forward to staying at the Dursley's but it was required of him and he would follow Dumbledore's order to stay for now.  
  
Several weeks passed by and he was treated lot better from the years before, he got to cook breakfast and eat a good meals everyday. He still did his chores and for doing that he was given permission to get the Daily Prophet delivered every mourning.  
  
Harry was chewing on some very juicy bacon as one of the Prophet's owls dropped the periodical before Harry's plate. He broke of a bit of bacon and gave it to the owl as he untied its burden. His aunt and uncle looked on in revulsion, but didn't speak. The owl flew out the window and Harry placed the paper to the side to finish his meal. When he finished his meal he took the paper and opened it lazily.  
  
Aunt Petunia noticed that Harry was shaking slightly. "Harry?" She asked upset  
  
Harry didn't answer he just drop the paper and took the tele remote and changed it to CNN International.  
  
"It's unclear still what happened in this small town just north of Leeds. The city was completely destroyed the only remains are foundations and chard remnants of homes and businesses. The death toll is slightly over one thousand-one hundred and fifty. Reports from the rare survivor tell of a group of maybe one hundred clad in black cloaks and white mask using unknown technology to level the city and shot a flare over the city in the form of a skull and snake. The British and American military forces are shipping aid to the survivor along with make shift housing on a military base yet to be disclosed. The British Parliament and the U.S. Congress are working together to find who the masters of the terrorist attack are apprehended as soon as possible." Click Harry turned of the tele after the report was over.  
  
"Pack your things we have to leave soon." Harry stated flatly.  
  
"I'm not leaving my house boy." Vernon said roughly.  
  
"There is something I think you should know. Voldemort, the man who killed my parents has been back for a year now and at the end of this school year the 3rd dark war started. The 2nd with Voldemort and this time he is going after muggles stronger than ever. Your muggles and related to me his nemesis. So your at high risk of being attacked and soon." Harry finished  
  
"I'd rather stay here and go to that school of yours to be safe." His uncle spat as this Dudley and Petunia looked rather worried.  
  
"Voldemort has already attacked Hogwarts and destroyed the wards protecting it. I however have a place we can go, that is unplotable and deserted." Harry said standing and clearing the table.  
  
"What me and my family swatting in somebody's home, ha." Vernon said haughtily  
  
"It's not swatting. Its my house." Harry said waiting for his uncle's response.  
  
"You own a house. Then why were you here to darken my home." He asked slightly interested.  
  
"Because until recently it was the headquarter to the Order of the Phoenix. However when my godfather died he left it in my custody along with the Black family vault at Gringotts, and now the order relocated to Hogwarts to rebuild the wards." He stated as he washed the dishes.  
  
His uncle argued a little more before he and his family went and packed some cloths and other needs as well. He packed and found out where #13 Grimmauld Place was on Dudley's PC and printed out a copy of directions for his uncle to follow and took there luggage to the car. After they had dinner they headed out to Harry's home.  
  
By 5am the next morning they had just pulled into Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Ok, Uncle park somewhere between house 11 and 13." Harry told his uncle as he took the house key from his pocket.  
  
Harry got out and showed the key and the house showed itself to him and the Dursley's.  
  
"Get your stuff while I unlock the door." Harry said walking toward the house, as the Dursley's looked on amazed. Everything went well after Harry muting Mrs. Black with a threat so vile she cringed, and he took down the old headmasters painting so Dumbledore or the order wouldn't know that he was there.  
  
After everything was finish they had a nice breakfast before shuffling of the bed. Harry sleep for a few hours before he woke and headed down to the kitchen with a stack of parchment, quill and ink. He had a lot of letters to write all along the lines of reforming Dumbledore's Army. It wasn't long before he had sent them with a few owls that belong to the estate. Harry was tense so he went down to the basement and put up a sound proof spell. He started up a musical charm that would play a song that he was in the mood for and started practicing with his wand and a piece of wood that was as heavy as a sword.  
  
There's nothing you can say  
  
Nothing you can do  
  
There's nothing in between  
  
You know the truth  
  
Nothing left to face  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
Nothing takes your place  
  
When they say  
  
You're not that strong  
  
You're not that weak  
  
It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb up to your hill  
  
Up to your place  
  
I hope you're well  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
There's nothing like the pain  
  
I feel for you  
  
Nothing left to hide  
  
Nothing left to fear  
  
I am always here  
  
When they say  
  
You're not that strong  
  
You're not that weak  
  
It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb up to your hill  
  
Up to your place  
  
I hope you're well  
  
What you want  
  
What you lost  
  
What you had  
  
What is gone is over  
  
What you got  
  
What you love  
  
What you need  
  
What you have is real  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough, I'm sorry  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough...  
  
When they say  
  
You're not that strong  
  
You're not that weak  
  
It's not your fault  
  
And when you climb up to your hill  
  
Up to your place  
  
I hope you're well  
  
It's not enough  
  
No  
  
It's not enough  
  
It's not enough  
  
Harry keep practicing the same song played in the room over and over.  
  
~~  
  
Petunia was looking for her nephew she hadn't seen him since the night before and the house was huge and it had taking her an hour to finally find him. She opened the door to the basement when load music made its entrance into the other parts of the house. She was about to yell at him when she saw him. He was sweating fiercely and moving fast and agile using the wood as a sword and dueling with an imaginary adversary. Doing feints and jabs with parries and thrust. She was about to close the door when she saw him pull out this wand and drop the sword and start practicing charms on several items in the room at that time she closed the door and left him to his studies.  
  
~~  
  
Harry cast one more maxus aegis charm forming a spell prove area around him. Giving would be friend's protection before it dissipated and he landed on his ass dead tired. He had been over every charm and spell they had used in D.A. and what he planed to use in the future along with the sword like piece of wood. Swords were a major weapon in earlier wizarding wars. So he took a page from his history book. It had several uses one was to rush the enemy and if it worked the enemy would fall back a bit enough for you to get a charm and spell off. Two was defense if you were good enough you could reflect the charm are spell of the swords blade. Three it was an offensive weapon you could kill or wound someone stealthy without the flash of a spell and wouldn't have to speak which wouldn't be stealthy.  
  
By the time Harry had come back up stairs there were 26 returned letters all of them accepting and would meet him in London in the morning at the Leaky Caldron.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Don't own Harry Potter and the song is Not Enough by um I forgot but I don't own it.  
  
Would you like more please Read and Review. 


	2. Part Two

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army  
Part Two  
  
Harry awoke the next mourning, showered and went down to make breakfast. Breakfast was a quiet affair as Harry ate and prepared for his trip to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I'm leaving for a short trip shouldn't be to long." He said to the Dursley's as they watched their T.V. they had took with them. Harry had tried to explain that his house didn't have power. Which I didn't, but Harry found a charm Mr. Weasley had used a few times that gave power to muggle things. Every time he thought of how Mrs. Weasley had told him off so bad he slept in his garage with his trinkets he would chuckle a little. They nodded and Harry stop over by the fire took some of the leftover floo powder and called out "The Leaky Caldron" and he was gone.  
  
Over the next half hour the entire D.A. had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and soon they were in a private hall with butter beers and chatting at leisure.  
  
"Hi guys, glad everyone could get here." Harry said getting hello and hi from his friends. " Have all of you heard about the attack on the muggle city of Leeds?" He asked they all nodded solemnly. "As I thought you would. I've called the meeting to for a new D.A. One that will take the attack to Voldemort and in the end help destroy him. If we wait he will kill us one by one until we are so weak we cannot even raise a finger to stop him. I don't want that, and I assume you all would like to help defend ourselves and the wizarding world." Harry said as he rambled on about it.  
  
"Harry." everyone said to get his attention. Harry stopped and looked at them all. There faces set with a grim determination. It wasn't long before they all agreed to join and Harry gave them a few days to pack before they all disappeared for what could be years.  
  
Before Harry dismissed everyone he told them that in 4 days he would arrive at there houses by broom and they would all fly to the HQ of the newly reformed D.A. As they all left the private hall and headed to the floo station in the front of the pub it happened. The earth beneath them shook with great force that it knocked several of their feet of the ground. It had come from the muggle part of the pub as Harry and his friends rushed out the door to see the dark mark floating over the city center and what looked to be a large group of dementors and death eaters.  
  
"Oh God." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Wands out!" Harry roared out his order and all of them with out thinking pulled out their wands and began to sprint to the nearest fight. As the got closer they heard sirens and helicopters over head. " Split in to groups of three or four and spread out. No mercy for you'll receive any." He yelled over the sound of the light explosions, sirens and helicopters. With a look to Ron, Hermione and Luna the headed out as the others did the other three following him. As they reached the center of the action, Harry's heart froze there was a commuter bus filled with kids that was under attack by the dementors.  
  
"Patronums." Harry ordered. They all took aim and fired. A menagerie of animals of all times headed for the dementors and they fell back immediately. Harry took off toward the bus at a run, as he reached it he heard Ron, Hermione, and Luna firing curses at the Death eaters headed toward them. As he reached the bus he entered, and breathed in a sigh of relief, as he saw none had there souls removed. He turned to help his friends when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"How typical of you Potter, to come to the helpless muggles defense, an easy trap." He paused and looked around. "Children! Your weak Potter they may as well be cattle to us." Malfoy said a he pointed his wand a boy around 14. He whispered his curse and a streak of sick green hit the boy in the chest ending his young life. Harry's eyes flashed with unadulterated rage. Harry rushed him, but Malfoy stood his ground and wait and when Harry was close enough to cross his comfort zone he raised his wand. "Crucio!" he yelled and it hit Harry with enough force crack his rips, and then the cruse took effect and he screamed a tortured scream. Malfoy held it for a little over 20 seconds before he released it. "Well Potter it's time for me to leave have fun." Malfoy said before he disappated with a pop. Harry slowly stood up and started to walk to the exit when Ron and Hermione came on the bus.  
  
"Report?" He asked out of breath.  
  
"We had two captured but when the others took them when they retreated. We have 2 wounded and 0 casualties." Ron told him as Harry got paler and paler.  
  
"Good." He said before he blacked out. Ron grabbed him and lay him flat on his back.  
  
"Hermione go get Ginny and Neville, please?" He asked unclasping Harry's light cloak and opening up his collar so he could breath easier.  
  
Ginny and Neville arrived and took over for Ron. They were going to be the medics of the group and had been studying healing spells, potions, and herbs since last year.  
  
Ginny scanned him using a medical charm and surveyed the damage. " Two cracked ribs, easy to fix. Slight nerve damage from the Crucio again easy to fix." She said. " We should get him back to HQ to treat him and the other wounded are fine just cuts and hex marks." She said standing a summoning a stretcher  
  
"Help me stand up." Harry said tiredly scaring the others. "We need to get out of here before the Headmaster gets here with the order." He said the others agreed and they left the bus of stunned and crying muggles. When all of them reached the Leaky cauldron those who couldn't apparate took the floo from the empty pub to their homes except Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope in the last few days I haven't bought the right to Harry Potter so I don't own them.  
  
A/N If some of this is off, like Ginny and Neville are the medics, I just thought they would be better suited to that profession. Ginny has a strong and kind heart and Neville is a quiz at Herbology and so he would fit in good.  
  
What next?  
  
Heck if I know I'm a writing it as it comes to me but I do have some kick arse battles come soon. Imagine Harry with a pair Uzi's doing a matrix lobby scene. 


	3. Part Three

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army  
Part Three  
  
Harry lay comfortable on his bed as he looked blankly at the ceiling. It had been three days since the raid on London and those three day where pure hell. The muggle police and military were looking for his group. They had pictures of all of them and his first and last name and several of his friends first names, and to make it worse Voldemort wasn't taking a break over two hundred people mostly muggles had died in the 4 raids he had sent into muggle towns. The helicopters they had heard overhead were news helos broadcasting it live though most of the western world. Many things had changed in his plans as well. First swords were going to be mandatory to everyone in D.A. Harry also wanted to use every advantage he had even muggle ones. He knew Voldemort wouldn't touch any muggle technology to help him. Muggle weapons mostly guns and rifles, which wouldn't be mandatory. Grenades, dart guns, stun guns, and est. would all prove and advantage against Voldemort and his legions.  
  
~~  
  
September 1st had always been a joyful day in the eyes of the headmaster of Hogwarts, but this year he felt older than his real age of 125 years. Mr. Potter and a long list of students had gone missing for a little over three weeks and their parents were worried. Dumbledore knew they were safe for he had received a short letter from Harry a few weeks prior. It had simply said the D.A. had reformed and that he would see him on the battlefield. He was worried about it all, for he feared they would both die before this war ended.  
  
~~  
  
Harry sat at the enlarged dinner table as he ate with his friends and his extended family. The Dursley's had been upset that a large number of magic people were moving in, but once they got to know some of them they lighten up. The house had been just big enough for them. Harry shared a room with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Their bedrooms where all about the size of their old common rooms with the help of Hermione's books on housing and enlarging your home. Each room had 6 beds with the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Each bedroom had a bathroom just as royal as the prefects bathrooms at Hogwarts. Training had been fierce also in that short time they had all learned how to apparate illegally of course, but still could. The girls had tailored their new robes, which were navy blue. Almost all of them had wanted to handle the guns but only a few chose them as a secondary weapon. Harry, Ron, the twins, and Dean carried Handguns. Colt 45's to be exact. While Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Cho carried stun guns. The other had declined to carry anything other than their wand and the swords. Harry had spent over 2/10s of his parents vault to purchase everything they would need. Food, guns, stun guns, swords, materials for the robes, and last a very advance detection device that with Hermione and Cho's help that would detected Voldemort's magical signature. His scar had been the sample they needed to home it in. Now every time Voldemort stepped out of his fortress that was warded against detection devices a shrill siren would sound through the house. It had gone off more times than Harry had liked, but they couldn't do anything till early today when they had completed weapons training. They woke at 4am and had a small breakfast before they went down stairs to train till noon to have a lunch break then head back down and train again until 10pm when they had a light dinner and went to bed around midnights to get a few hours sleep.  
  
After dinner Harry sat down by the fire in the living room as everyone else retired. He looked into the fire for the longest time before he felt the couch dip as someone set next to him.  
  
"What are you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked him looking into the fire as he was.  
  
"I'm worried about all of you. What would happen if one of you died under my command? It scary me so much, that I'll lose one of you. I don't know what I'd do to myself." He said his eyes never leaving the blue and yellow crackling fire.  
  
"You could lose one of us. It most likely you will but we all can live our lives to the fullest before it happens. That's all we can do." She said kindly and with knowledge beyond her years.  
  
Harry smiled a bit before he turned to look "So how are you a Dean doing?" He asked with a knowing smile. Before she could answer the siren blared through the house.  
  
Everyone moved swiftly and with in 5 minutes they where ready to apparate to Edinburgh.  
  
"Ok when we get there I want you all to look for cover. No reason to stand out in the open. First order with be for the gunners to load and aim. When we see the death eaters empty all but one clip and before you leave safety reload just in case you need it. Everyone else wait for the next command. Ok lets do this thing." Harry said as they gathered in the living room as the Dursley's watched them. All at once they apparated as a group, to of gardens on the side of the road.  
  
"This is an excellent ambush position. Everyone on this side so there is no crossfire." Harry said as the gunners pulled out their guns and loaded them as quietly as possible. "Ok I see them. Hold your fire until I say and don't shoot the group commander we will capture him for questioning." Harry said before he put a finger to his lips and looked at the group. They nodded they would refrain from talking until the ambush was over. Shortly after a double line of death eaters walked right in front of the ambushers.  
  
"Fire!" Harry's yell was followed by gunfire and all but the unit commander was down. Harry stunned him.  
  
"Ambush!" screeched several death eaters behind the other group.  
  
"Gunners advance!" Harry ordered and the small group moved into the street to see a few death eaters around Voldemort. "Fire at will!" once again his voice was followed by the hailing of bullets. The other death eaters apparated away, but Voldemort stay standing as bullet after bullet bounced off his aegis shield.  
  
"You will pay for this Potter with your life and your friends lives." Voldemort said with utmost rage. Voldemort's threat hit Harry hard, but what could he do nothing. They would all have died if that would have happened. Harry deposited his gun in the holster and pulled his sword.  
  
"No Potter not today for I know that muggle-loving fool and his order are on their way. Goodbye!" he said with scornful laughter.  
  
"Ok lets get the unit commander and go home." Harry said tiredly. Harry felt sick he was sure he had killed at least one and the other gunners were feeling the same thing. They were slowly apparating in groups back to HQ. Since you couldn't apparate directly into the house because of the wards you had to apparate in the street and walk to the house from there, and a large group would be suspicious of they were seen. Within ten minutes everyone was back at HQ's.  
  
~~  
  
"Headmaster!" Snape yelled as he entered the great hall as some of the late night workers were having lunch.  
  
"Yes Severus what can I do for you?" He asked nicely.  
  
"We were taking some young death eaters on a trial when they were ambushed by men in blue robes. I couldn't see faces because they were hidden, but the whole trial group were just just.."  
  
"Dead." Said a voice from by the fireplace. Both looked at the man he wore black pants, black socks, black button up shirt with a blue robe that looked almost like a muggle trench coat. You could see a sheath and the hilt of a blade. He all together looked like someone not to mess with.  
  
"Yes!" Snape stuttered slightly.  
  
Harry pulled his hood off before he looked over at Dumbledore and Snape." Not all of them are dead we took the unit commander. He is in a cell right now sleeping off a stunner. However that's not why I'm here." He said.  
  
"What can I help you with Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing sir. I'm here to offer a helping hand when you need it and until then Dumbledore's Army will always be ready for the fight. Good day professors." Harry said as he stepped back into the fire and said something they didn't quiet hear it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I just bought the rights to Harry Potter NOTTTTT.  
  
A/N: What did you think come on come on tell me. Read and Review.  
  
What's next?  
  
The name of the prisoner. Voldemort has a chat with some night elves. Harry and his group kick some more arse. 


	4. Part Four

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army  
Part Four  
  
Harry woke up the next mourning after a fretful nights dream. He didn't like that he had killed, but the fact was kill or be killed. He resigned himself to the turmoil that it brought, but war is hell and he was finally starting to understand that old saying that had been thrown around for hundreds of years. The prisoner popped into his and he dressed quickly.  
  
"Ok guys go have some breakfast while I check on the prisoner." Harry said kindly to Neville and Dean.  
  
"Alright he hasn't woken yet, and I though you would like to do that personally." Neville said as he and Dean hurried up towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry stepped into the cell and removed the mask. "O shit." He exclaimed surprised at the resting face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry cast the counter-curse, and Malfoy jumped up surprised. Harry stepped out of the cell and sealed it.  
  
"Potter, where the hell I'm I?" He asked fiercely,  
  
"You are in a cell at the headquarters of Dumbledore's Army. You're our prisoner and soon you'll be charged with being a death eater, and then executed at the soonest convenience." Harry said dully.  
  
"How can be death eater with out the mark?" Malfoy asked smirking as he raised his sleeve to show a clear forearm.  
  
"Shit!" Harry swore, "Well that changes everything then doesn't it. You will be charged with being a member of a dark arts movement and you will be imprisoned for life or until I see fit that your view about this world has changed." He said resealing the door. "And I highly think little of that possibility." Harry added as he walked away from the cell. Leaving an upset Draco Malfoy and an empty part of Black Manor.  
  
~~  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne made of gold and silver. His hands resting on the skulls of gold as he waited slightly impatient for his next appointment.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Came the voice of a man who bowed deeply to him.  
  
"Ah . forgive me I know many languages, but yours is not one of them." Voldemort said showing some respect to this elf,  
  
"Most of your kind calls me Toran of Demorra or Togoth. You may call me ether if you so wish to my lord." Toran said kindly.  
  
"Very well, Toran I wonder if you could be of help to your lord." He asked  
  
"Anything my lord and my friends or more than helpful." He said once again bowing to Voldemort.  
  
"Excellent I have had a thorn in my side for years now, and one of your arrows would alleviate it with little trouble." Voldemort said with a crackling laugh at the end.  
  
~~  
  
Harry walked into the lately dubbed prison of Black Manor with a bowl of corn flakes and a cup of milk. He had barely slept the night before and he had a shaky suspension that Voldemort had more plans for the day. Mostly because his scar was throbbing, and Neville and Ginny were still working on the pain reliever.  
  
"Wake up Malfoy. Time for breakfast." He said as he slipped the food and drink into the cell. Malfoy hadn't heard him but both were shocked when the shrill siren started again.  
  
"What the hell?" Malfoy shouted as he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Enjoy your meal Malfoy." Harry said before he flew out of the room.  
  
With in the next few minutes everyone had arrived into the training room including the Dursley's. Hermione and Cho were the last to arrive since they had checked the detection device.  
  
"He has got one hundred death eaters, no dementors and a few unknowns." Hermione said catching her breath.  
  
"It's in a field on the out skirts of Dover, and Dumbledore's Order is already there." She finished for her friend.  
  
"Thanks guys. Today we need to go in a line formation. Luna, Hermione and I will cast max aegis charms that will cover everyone so Luna and Hermione spread out once we arrive." Harry said as everyone got into formation. Harry smiled at Ron, his best friend was also a bright strategist and with his help they had come up with several good formations and tactics. Once everyone was ready the apparated to the field were they saw maybe a twenty- five order members and twenty aurors all where doing well against the death eaters. Dumbledore was in the backfield looking over the battle, as was Voldemort.  
  
"Shields up!" Harry ordered and three blue barriers materialized into position. "Swords." Harry said giving his orders, which were followed by the sound of metal sword scrapping their sheaths. "Advance slowly." He said and everyone started marching toward the death eaters. The continued unknown to either side, until Voldemort caught sight of there blue robes.  
  
"How good of you to join up Potter." Voldemort laughed his voice amplified.  
  
"Charge!" Harry roared when out of nowhere an arrow flew through his shield and pierced his right leg. Everything slowed down as he fell back on the ground. "Halt! Individual aegis shields up." Harry heard himself say through a haze, and then the pain hit and he let out a pained scream. Harry quickly regained control and raised his own aegis shield as a second arrow bounced off it harmlessly. "Gunners fire at will, everyone else stunners at will." He ordered as Ginny and Neville dropped down beside him with the med kits. The gunners had used all the ammo before they started firing stunners. It was quite a scene to be saw. Around twenty stunners fired off at the sometime and repeated every ten or so seconds would decimate any army after a while. After twenty minutes everyone in D.A. were exhausted from the constant fire. Harry had delegated command to Ron after he was wounded.  
  
"Slow retreat!" Ron Ordered tiredly "fire at will." He added as they slowly backed out of the fray. What few death eaters only fired inaccurate curses at them as they left and once they were out of fire they dropped their shields and started resting. Ginny and Neville lay Harry back down and waited for the battle to end so they could get Harry to the little medical ward for the small amount of work they had to do for his leg. All and all it was a light wound, but still required attention. With in ten minutes they heard a mass retreat with many pops before Professor Dumbledore came around to them.  
  
"Will he be all right?" He asked looking at a sleeping Harry.  
  
"Yes sir just needs some rest and a couple of healing potions." Ginny said as she keeps watch over Harry.  
  
"Is it over with professor?" Ron asked. Dumbledore nodded and Ron nodded to the first team to apparate back to base. They apparated with soft pop leaving a surprised Dumbledore. He shook his head with a little smile. He watch them all apparate away before he did so himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry its late or slow to update I've been playing Star wars galaxies a lot lately.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter 


	5. Part Five

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army  
Part Five  
  
Two weeks had passed since the last raid and there was very little trouble from Voldemort's men. It seems Voldemort had enough of the losses D.A. and the Order had inflicted upon his men. The last two weeks had proven fruitful in Hermione and Cho's research and now the group had pocket aegis charms that activated with the command "aegis" while they were holding it. Harry was glad cause that was one more way to save their energy for the fighting.  
  
Harry dressed in his usual garb black everything. He took his blue robes and did a quick color change and turned it black. He took his belt that held his sword and cast a light notice me not charm on it before he rapped it around his waist and fastened it. He looked at his shoulder holster wondering if he should take it with him. After a few seconds thought he cast the same notice me not charm he used on his belt. Before he fastened it and threw on his now black robe.  
  
"Guys I'm going out ok!" Harry shouted at the door. Mrs. Black gave him a dirty look, but didn't speak his threat still stung and she dare not cross the line. Harry turned to the door and snorted with that he apparated to an empty ally in London. He walked down the street were he found this nice little book store so he went in and started to browse. He paid little attention to the strange looks he got from the owners.  
  
Military Tactics of the Modern Age Europe has always been a battleground from the Viking invasion of England, the battle of Hasting in 1066 with the building of the first castle, Napoleon's war against the English and the Russians, and many before and after. Through most of this time tactics had hardly changed until the First World War in 1914 when old tactics were proven useless. With the invention of the machine gun, and the modern rifle with great accuracy and range. Marching troops would be gunned down before they could advance enough.  
  
Harry closed the book and took it up to the owners.  
  
"Hello sir." The old man said as he rang up the purchase. Harry smiled politely and nodded his head in recognition.  
  
He took his book and headed back out onto the street. He walked awhile before he came to a nice outdoor café and he sat down and had a cup of coffee. He took the book from his bag and began to read some more and before long half an hour had passed.  
  
"Don't move or we will fire!" someone shouted from behind him. Harry looked up to see he was totally surrounded by military police. Harry flew out of his chair but it was too late as he felt a sting on the back of his neck. His vision blurred badly before he passed out. Once he was out his lost hold on the spells he had applied so his gun and sword became visible and his cloak turned back to blue. The MP's loaded him into a car and took off towards the nearest military base.  
  
Harry jerked awake as he felt something stinging in his arm. "What . " Harry mumbled?  
  
"It was a truth serum nothing to nasty." Replied a man in military garb.  
  
"Where I'm I and who are you?" he asked his mind still muffled from the tranquilizer dart.  
  
"No I think I'll start asking the questions. Um?" the man said as he sat at his desk. "What is you name? What is this?" he said pointing to Harry's wand.  
  
" My names Harry Potter. It's my wand." Harry said without much thought  
  
"You're a wizard aren't you? We have had intelligence reports about people using magical like quality in the past." He asked.  
  
"Yes I'm a wizard." He said  
  
"Who are the blue robes and are you member?" he asked  
  
"They are Dumbledore's Army and I'm the leader." Harry answered quite disturbed that he couldn't lie.  
  
The military officer looked interested at that. "Ok what are the black ropes? And who is their leader?"  
  
"They are the death eaters and their leader calls himself Lord Voldemort." Harry answered and the military officer keep asking questions for a while until finally the truth serum wore off. Harry had explained that His group was strongly apposing Voldemort and his views and many other people where also against him.  
  
"Thanks you mister Potter you information was very informative. We would like to have a liaison go back with you to learn more of the situation. If you don't mind?" Lt. General Anderson  
  
"No, I don't mind the more help the better. This war is tearing up both worlds, and maybe together we can stop it before it gets to bad." Harry said smiling a little.  
  
About twenty minutes later two men came into the room. They both saluted the General before he called for at ease. Harry didn't listen in on them talking as he didn't want to seem rude or anything.  
  
"Mister Potter meet Lt. Johnson from the U.S. Army and Lt. Com. Adams of the Royal Navy." General Anderson said pointing to them. "Lt. Johnson will be you liaison and Lt. Com. Adams is a wizard who would like to go also."  
  
"Well the more the merrier." Harry said nodding to the men. An hour later the three of them were ready to leave.  
  
Harry and his new recruits apparated back to HQ. Mr. Johnson with some help from Harry.  
  
"Harry were have you been?" questioned a very worried Hermione.  
  
Harry looked happily at her. "I'm fine Hermione and we have to enlarge the rooms some more got a few more recruits to help us." Harry pointed to Lt. Johnson." This is LT. Charles Johnson of the US Army and he is our liaison with the US and British military." Harry then pointed to Lt. Comm. Adams. " And this is Lt. Commander John Adams and he will be joining us so lets get them a bunk made up and give this to Ron I'm going to check on Malfoy." Harry said handing her the book he bought in the store.  
  
"Muggle how dare you bring a muggle into this house boy!" Shouted Mrs. Blacks portrait. "You filthy excuse of a wizard!" she shrieked at them.  
  
Harry whipped around his wand pointing directly at Mrs. Black's forehead. " I warned you did I not?" Harry said in a hiss.  
  
The portrait's mouth moved up and down but no sound came from with in.  
  
"This is your last chance woman I suggest you take in to heart what I told you do you understand me!" Harry said in the same deadly hiss. Making everyone in hearing distance shiver.  
  
Mrs. Black started nodding fervently.  
  
"Good!" he said happily.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A few more days had passed and still they had heard nothing of Voldemort which slightly worried Harry not that he told any one, but he had a feeling it would be a big thing when it happened and it finally did on a Monday morning.  
  
Harry sat at the head of the new extended dining room table it had 16 chairs going down both side for the over 30 people staying in the old house. Fortunately everyone where good friends and they didn't mind being in a cramped space together.  
  
Harry was munching on a toasted ham and cheese when the alarms shrieked through the house. The two new recruits jumps slightly everyone else took one last bit of breakfast and scattered in all directions to get ready.  
  
"John you can duel well can't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"12th in my Defense class." He answered.  
  
"Charles stick close to me." Harry said then reached into what looked like a safe. "I believe you know how to use one of these?" Harry said handing him a 9mm pistol with a holster and 3 clips.  
  
"Of course." Charles answered strapping on the holster.  
  
Harry nodded "Wait here and I'll be right back." Harry said as he shot up to his shared room and got ready.  
  
"Where are we going Hermione?" Harry asked as her and Cho came into the room last as always since they where the ones that checked the alarms to see where they were needed.  
  
"It's a military base near Kingston-Upon-Hull." (Ever played Railroad tycoon II you know there is a city called this on their map of the UK. ;) she answered.  
  
"Alright Ron any strategies come to mind other than the usual." Harry asked thing up his own.  
  
"No nothing other than our regular." Ron said after a half a minute of serious thinking.  
  
"All right aegis charms up the moment we arrive. Gunners use your guns until your out or you fell you would have a better advantage with you wand. Medics be safe and if any one of us get hurt you know what to do." Harry looked around at everyone before his eyes fell on Ginny. " O and everyone do be careful." Harry said looking directly at Ginny.  
  
Once everyone had nodded back they all apparated directly into the fight. The second they landed 5 of them fell down including Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't know what was going on but instinct he reached into his pocket and shouted aegis and so did everyone else including those that where hit.  
  
"Well look who I hit boys. Why it's Mr. Potter how nice it is to see you again." Said the cold and mocking voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry with great pain rolled over on to his back and sat up to see about twenty death eaters with all different types of weapons. Most were pistols but Malfoy had an assault rifle.  
  
"Attack!" Harry roared the best he could. He pulled out his pistol and fired twice before Malfoy fired once more at him and took cover behind a parked vehicle, and Harry bullets struck the car with a clack as it entered but they went no farer than that. Almost at once all the death eaters were gone.  
  
They had gotten what they had came for and Voldemort had long apparated away setting this small trap for Potter. O he knew Potter had a way of tracking him, but no matter how strong Potter was Voldemort felt no fear toward him and he did what he wished.  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Asked Cho as she came his way everyone else where clearing out left over death eaters that were taking their time leaving or helping one of the 5 that were shot. Harry nodded and stood up he felt almost no pain but it was still there.  
  
"Yeah I felt something hit my back. Knocked the breath out of me but other than that yeah I'm fine." Harry said giving a slight smile.  
  
"Let me look at you I took a field medic course a while back for the fun of it." Said Charles as he turned Harry slowly so he could see his back.  
  
"Got an entrance wound and an exit relatively close to each other. It's not an that bad you will need a medic or a doctor to fix you up though. Looks like the bullet hit a bone and changed course." He said examine it as best he could.  
  
"Bouncing off a bone I haven't heard of that happening from an assault rifle before?" Harry said to himself.  
  
"Most likely a missed shot that hit the wall and hit you it's happened before." Said Charles.  
  
"Harry." Ron shouted "Ginny's been injured badly Neville thinks we should get her to Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
Harry's heart was in the pit of his stomach as he heard those words. But none the less his legs started moving him toward Ron and Ginny. Harry kneeled down beside her and took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong with her Neville?" Harry asked  
  
"She got hit and the bullet is logged in her chest cavity the best I can tell with out a better scanning charm." Neville said in a most professional healing tone he could muster.  
  
Harry sighed deeply "All right guys apparate back to HQ's and I'll take Ginny to Hogwart's." Harry said he gave Ginny's hand a warm squeeze before he picked her up in his arms and apparated before anyone could object.  
  
/TBC  
  
Well Merry Christmas and as a gift to you all that wanted an update here it is sorry it took so long but I've been incredibly busy lately with the holidays and all.  
  
Anyway this will be a H/G story eventually and that Matrix lobby thing is coming now that both sides are using guns we will see what happens.  
  
Anyway I'm thinking of adding some more weapons to Harry and Dumbledore's army's armory. MP5, Desert Eagle pistol, maybe the M4 carbine with scoop for those snipers out there. Hehe any way I'll try and update averagely again and don't forget to Review. 


	6. Part Six

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Part 6

Professor Snape ran as fast as he could towards Dumbledore's office. He had just returned from one of Voldemort's meetings. In which he told them about the ambush he had planned on Potter's group. He had apparated as close to Dumbledore's office as he could to get him to warn Potter.

"Ah how was the meeting Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Potter's Group is going to be ambushed soon I think." He replied slightly out of breath.

"Any idea when Severus?" he asked with a slightly urgent tone in his voice.

"No he wouldn't tell those that weren't part of the team." He said accepting the tea he was offered.

After a few minutes of relaxing Severus was ready to go back to his rooms and get some well needed rest but his plans were ruined when someone apparated into Dumbledore's office.

"Is there a healer in the castle headmaster?" Harry asked quickly as he got his bearings. Dumbledore nodded and Harry tore out the door toward the hospital wing with Professor Snape and Dumbledore behind him.

After a few moments of silence they neared the hospital wing. As the reached them they flew open by Harry's will alone. Once he reached a bed he lay her softly on it and turned to see the two medi-wizards that were members of the Order come in though the office attached to hospital wing.

Harry looked down on Ginny for the first time since they had left Kingston-Upon-Hull. She didn't look well and it worried him to no end. She was deathly pale you could tell easily as her long red hair clashed against the pasty white of her skin. Blood was seeping from her mouth and nose and her breaths were ragged and wet.

Severus had left shortly after that to make several blood replenishing potions. Dumbledore had gone to contact Mr. And Mrs. Weasley about Ginny injuries. Harry stood there watching them work on her. The wound in his back was completely forgotten. Until the adrenaline was nearly out of his system and a strong ache spread across his back. Harry went to the bed near Ginny's and lie on his stomach and drifted off to sleep.

2 days later

Harry walked into the hospital wing and wincing as he took a seat close to Ginny's still sleeping form. His back had been healed but it was severely bruised and the bullet had cracked his rib. To fine to be healed by magic and to little of a reason to remove the rib and have it replaced with some skelo-grow potion. So he was left with a cracked rib and badly bruised back. He had been in contact with the DA since he had awoken yesterday, and he had put in orders with the help of Lt. Johnson for 50 flak jackets. (Bulletproof vest :P )

Ginny was in far worst shape than him. She had a collapsed lung and the bullet had nicked an artery. Both were healed rather quickly. The reason she hadn't woke up yet was simple when the artery was hit she lost a lot of blood quickly which sent her into shock. Those two couldn't be treated quickly fortunately Professor Snape was around to make the potion and the shock would naturally recede.

Harry moved to sit close to her on the bed and softly stroked her ginger red hair as she slept. He had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with her. It hadn't taken long in 5th year for him to find out. When she became a closer friend during DA he saw what type of person she was and he fell in love with her. She was no longer Ron's little sister to him anymore.

"Harry?" Harry looked down at Ginny she looked ragged to be truthful, but all he saw was a very lovely if not tired girl. "Water please." She asked softly.

"Shh here." Harry said helping her up to the glass of water. He watched as she drank greedily. Once she had finished he took the glass and laid her softly back on the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired and my chest hurts a little." She answered and Harry nodded

Harry softly placed his hand on her cheek. "You had me so worried." He said softly. He drew closer to her slowly before he remembered were he was removed his hand and turned to get himself a glass of water.

Ginny looked slightly upset that he had stopped but didn't let it show. His eyes were such a deep emerald green and she had got so lost in them. She loved him and she had known it for quite awhile. The only reason she had dated anyone in the first place was to get him jealous it didn't work that she knew. Her chest ached slightly and she had trouble catching a good breath every once in a while.

Harry took a long drink of water. "So do you think you can make back to headquarters today?" he asked his mood a little higher.

"Sure." She replied and not ten minutes later she was dressed and had taken an energy potion Madam Pomfrey had given her, and they were ready to go.

"I'll go first Ginny that way if you fall I'll catch you." Harry said as he stepped into the fire and in an instant he was gone. Ginny took the floo powder and with a whoosh she was gone.

Harry groaned as he landed heavily on his back in the ancestral home of Black. He started to get up but to no avail as Ginny came through the fire gate and landed atop of him. Harry looked up in time to get caught in her eyes and she in his. They inched closer and closer until there lips met in a soft kiss. Her soft lip moved against his in what he thought was a heavenly way. By the time the kiss ended Harry had begun to play with the hair on the nape of her neck. As she pulled away she could see the soft smile on Harry's face as he played with her hair.

"What have we got here?" Ron shouted before turning and stalking out of the room.

A/N: well it's been awhile hasn't it... 10 months and the next thing you know I sit down and finish a chapter that's been half done on my computer for months. I'm looking forward to updating again I can't promise I'll update soon but I promise it will be quicker than 10 months enjoy.

Next Chapter.... DE attack in London Skyscraper if any???? See ya later and don't forget to review.


End file.
